


Together

by fields_of_clover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_clover/pseuds/fields_of_clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fitz, her rape kit was positive."</p><p>Tears filled his eyes, but he nodded his understanding.</p><p>"She won't let anyone help her. She just wants you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

"Fitz! Bobbi needs you in the medical bay... Now!"

"Daisy, wha-"

"Run!"

______

 

"Fitz, her rape kit was positive."

Tears filled his eyes, but he nodded his understanding.

"She won't let anyone help her. She just wants you."

______

 

She only entered the lab, when no one else was there, but him.

She slept in his room, in his arms, every night, because he was her home.

He was the only person she trusted, the only person she knew she could never live without.

She shifted to look up at him, her head resting on his outstretched arm, "It's been three weeks."

He looked at her, and smiled sadly, "I know, Jem. I'll run it for you."

______

 

He looked into her eyes, and she crumbled a little.

She closed her eyes, and took a few breaths, before she opened her eyes again, and reached out to touch his face.

"I'm pregnant with Ward's baby," she whispered.

When he blinked, tears rolled down his cheeks, but he nodded, defeated.

______

 

She never wanted him to stop touching her. 

He was sunshine, and she craved him.

She cuddled in as close as she could, holding him tight, as she drifted off to sleep.

______

 

"Come with me."

She smiled and took his hand willingly.

She'd follow him anywhere.

"I found this is storage... It's old, but we'll be able to see her," he said lifting an ultrasound wand.

"Her?" she smiled.

"Don't argue. I'm gifted. She is a girl, and she will be amazing and beautiful, just like you."

______

 

"You can kind of see her now. I can't button my pants."

He smiled, "I know."

"And, my breasts are huge."

He sighed, "I know... Wait! Oh God... I didn't mean... Jem?"

She was smiling, "It would be more odd for you not to have noticed, honestly. I have them pressed up against you every night, while we sleep."

"God, I know... "

She actually laughed.

"Jemma, I didn't mean..."

"Leo, it's actually nice that you think about me as a woman sometimes, and not just a broken down girl."

"Jemma, I don't think you're broken. You've been through a lot."

"So have you."

"We are in this together."

She smiled, "Good... I vote you push her out."

He smiled, too, "I'll be right beside you... But, please don't break my hands. I need them to work."

"God, I know," she groaned out, and then blushed.

He gave her a surprised look, "What the hell does that mean, Jemma?"

She thought about it for a moment, then she laughed, "Your hands are to me, what my breasts are to you, I guess."

"Jemma, do you-um... Do you think of me like that?"

She blushed, "I um... Yeah, I did... even before, but now... with my hormones... My God, it's-Well...It's all the time... "

"But you were assaulted... "

She touched his chin, "You'd never hurt me... You're the best man I know. You always have been."

He didn't want to sound insecure, but he asked anyway, "What about Will?"

"He saved my life, and I'm sorry that he died... But I can't live without you... If only one of you was coming back, it had to be you."

He leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers, for the first time, since the first time, and after the initial shock, she pressed right back.

______

 

She started getting hot flashes in her sleep, and awoke one morning pressed into his side in nothing but her lacy bikini briefs.

"Crap," she mumbled as she slowly rolled to her back, blanket tucked securely under her arms.

"Jem... What?"

She laughed a little horrified, "Pregnancy makes me hot in my sleep. I must have tossed my night shirt away sometime in the night."

He looked at her bare shoulders, and smiled slightly, "Then, I wish I'd have awoken first."

She smiled wider, "Liar. You'd have panicked."

"True... but, I'd have thought some very inappropriate things."

Her pupils dilated slightly, "What types of things?"

He looked away, and spoke softly, "Touching you... "

Her breath stuttered in her chest, "You think about touching me... even with my expanding waist line... knowing it's Ward's baby growing inside me?"

He looked at her sincerely, "I think you are beautiful, and that baby is yours. That's all that matters to me."

______

 

"Well?"

"These results say that the only thing Ward managed to give you was genetic material for your baby. All of your other screenings are negative."

"Thank God... "

______ 

 

She awoke in the middle of night and padded off to use the bathroom, in nothing but her cotton boy shorts, and when she re-entered his room, the light from the en suite illuminated her body, exposing her to him, and he sleepily commented, "You're so beautiful, Jemma... "

She paused, when he spoke, startled slightly that he'd awoken in her absence, but then she climbed back into bed with him, not even searching out her missing top.

She slid over, and pressed herself into his side, and when her bare skin made contact with him, he whimpered.

She sighed, "What are you thinking right now, Fitz?"

"That I am a huge creeper," he sighed, "But, I'm trying not be, Jem... I-I'm sorry."

She whispered, "Fitz, look at me."

He slowly opened his eyes to look into hers, her head rested lazily against his shoulder, her breasts and gently rounded belly pressed into his side.

"Jemma?"

She was trembling, "Do-do you really want t-to touch me?"

He swallowed, "God... so much... "

She raised her head, and pushed herself up onto her elbow, then she lowered her mouth to his.

It was just a gentle brushing of lips over his, before she retreated, raising her eyes to see his reaction to her affection.

"Okay?" she asked shyly.

"Y-yeah," he responded hoarsely.

She slid her hand down his arm, until she tangled her fingers with his, then she slowly rolled to her back, and gently tugged him over her. Then she cupped his cheek, and pulled his face to hers.

He kissed down her neck, and over her clavicle, before raising his head, "Are-are you sure? I need you to be sure... "

She ran her fingertips over his cheek, then pulled his face to hers, but before her lips met his, she whispered, "I'm sure."

______

 

They made love almost every night, and watched Jemma's body change with unguarded fascination.

______

 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

______

 

"Fitz?"

He nuzzled his chin against her temple, "Mmm... "

"It's been long enough to see if she's really a girl... "

He lifted her chin, "I'll prove it tomorrow... but I am certain, Jemma. You're going to have an extraordinary daughter."

______

 

"Oh!"

"Are you okay?"

"She moved."

"She moved?"

"I felt her move... Like butterfly wings... "

Tears filled his eyes, and her hugged her close.

"I can't wait until you can feel her move, too."

"Me neither, Jem... She's going to be perfect, just like you."

______

 

She smiled, knowingly and hit the spacebar, freeze-framing an image on the screen, "Do you know what that is?"

He tilted his head, "That is... "

She nodded, and smiled, "Proof... that our baby is a girl."

"Our baby," he said breathily.

"She is ours... in every way that matters."

______

 

"Jem!"

She stretched sleepily, "Mmm."

"She kicked me."

She smiled, and chuckled huskily, rolling to her back, "Welcome to the club."

He kissed her mouth, and she took his hand and pressed it to her abdomen where their daughter was currently wiggling about.

"That's amazing, Jem."

"Mmm... You're amazing... and I love you."

"You, too," he smiled, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

______

 

He looked up at her, and a low moan escaped his throat.

She was astride him, her head thrown back, as she came apart around him, her fingers digging into his forearms, as she cried out.

His fingers spread over her bare thighs, as he pulled her forward one last time, shuddering with his own release.

______

 

She laughed huskily, and pushed another pillow under her right hip, laying down on her right side.

He straddled her right thigh, and slid his left forearm under the hollow of her left knee, before shifting forward, and sliding into her.

Her eyes drifted closed for a second, and a small growl escaped her throat, before she looked at him again.

"Comfortable?" he asked before moving.

She nodded and smirked, "Think how much fun all of these inventive positions will be, once she's here, and they are elective, rather than necessary."

"I think other women might have called it quits by now Jem."

"I am not other women," she said wrinkling her nose, and smiling, "And, I think you like the geometrical challenge of finding new ways to get the job done."

He smirked, and admitted, "I kind of do... That, and I don't want to give you up quite yet."

She experimentally squeezed her pelvic floor muscles, making him sigh, and then ran her palm over his cheek, "I love you. You know that, right?"

He smiled, withdrawing a bit, then sliding forward again, "I know, Jem. I love you, too."

She squeezed his shoulder, and moaned breathily with his forward movement, encouraging more of the same, then they got hopelessly lost in one another.

______

 

She kissed his jaw, then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I cannot believe that you still find me even mildly attractive at this point... and I am amazed you still want to see me naked."

"You're kidding, right? I love it.... All of it... "

"Your thighs are a little thicker, your boobs are amazing... "

He ran his fingers absently over her body, "And... your belly is round, because you are carrying a baby... our baby."

He kissed her forehead, "I think that you are very sexy... I conclude that pregnancy, very much so, agrees with you... and that I'm kind of into that."

She cuddled in as tight as their daughter would allow, and contentedly fell asleep.

______

 

"You can do this... We practiced for this... Just breathe... "

She focused on him... his face... his voice. 

He was her anchor.

He would stay with her and never give up on her.

They could do this... 

All of this... 

Together.


End file.
